Dragon of the Blood
by dr4yc05
Summary: Harry decides to finish school at Hogwarts as an eighth year. The summer before, he becomes an animagus. Draco has always been a dragon, able to disguise himself as human. And it's mating season. slight AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Only certain types of dragons can breathe fire, and none of the dragons in my story have that ability. The idea of dragons of the blood and some their traditions mentioned in this story were created by Alan F. Troop's book The Dragon DelaSangre. The Malfoys were neutral in the war in this story. The main characters are 18 years old.

This story is completely written out. It is nine chapters long. I will warn you, I am not very good at writing cliff hangers, so none of my chapters will leave you on the edge of your seat. I wrote each chapter like an episode; I tried to give them a beginning, middle, and end. If any part of it feels incomplete, that's due to my poor writing style. If there are any major mistakes, let me know.

Edit: Thanks, Littleluck, I have made the appropriate changes. Hopefully, it makes more sense now.

Edit 2: The dragons look like the average western dragon. The best picture is the first image that comes up when you search "western dragon" in Google Images. Front and hind paws are exactly like in the picture.

* * *

Chapter One.

Harry sat on his bed in Grimmauld Place, reading the book he'd just purchased. He was determined not to waste a single day left of his summer, as there was only one month left.

Harry took a deep breath. The Marauders had been able to do it; Harry could do it too. He could become an Animagus.

The book had stressed in the first chapter that the key to any magic is learning where it comes from and having a true desire for it to do what you tell it to do. The magic comes from the core of the body and flows to the extremities in much the same way as blood. The strength of the magic works much the same way as muscles—some of it is genetic, the rest of it is force of will and how hard you work.

The first step to transforming into animgus form for beginners was meditation. Harry sat comfortably on his bed, back resting against the wall. Closing his eyes, he focused on his breathing, taking even breaths. When he got into a rhythm, Harry focused on the flow of his magic, feeling it, manipulating it.

The hardest part about animagus transformation for the first time was the fact that the witch or wizard did not know what form would be achieved. It was harder to become something when you didn't know what you were going to become.

The second step was willing his magic into place. Harry pressed out with his magic, letting it saturate the bone, the muscle, the skin, and even clothing. He imagined it as a glowing force soaking its way through the layers. This was as far as Harry was allowed to practice without using his magic.

Still breathing in practiced rhythm, Harry moved onto the next step. This step was force of will for the magic to change the body. Harry tried to send this desire to his magic with his thoughts. _Change. I want to become an Animagus. Transform. _He imagined the magic turning his bones into something pliable, able to stretch, compress, or contort them into a new form.

His concentration was focused. The magic was buzzing throughout his body. The only thing he could do now was keep his will focused, keep his magic saturated throughout his body, and wait. It was getting rather exhausting to keep so much magic in place. Finally, frustration and exhaustion won out and the magic dispersed, leaving only a faint flow from the core.

Harry opened his eyes. Checking himself over, he noted with disappointment that nothing had happened.

* * *

Draco was taught at a very, very young age that he and his family were People of the Blood, creatures that preyed on humans. The People of the Blood were strong, but not invincible. If humans ever found them, they'd be slaughtered, so they hid amongst the humans, using their shape shifting abilities to look like the humans.

People of the Blood are able to shape shift from the day they are born, but they aren't able to control the shape shifting until around age four. Until then, the parents help the children by mentally nudging their magic in the right direction.

His first time adventuring out from Malfoy Manor, Draco had been strictly told not to change shape in front of the humans and not to bite. The first time he walked into an area crowded with people, his mouth had started watering and it had taken all of his concentration not to change into his natural form.

He could remember the first time he'd gotten "the talk" from his father at age eleven. He imagined it was very different from the talk his human friends received from their parents.

"_When you turn eighteen," Lucius told Draco, "you will be old enough to take a mate." _

"_You mean 'get married'?" eleven-year-old Draco asked. He'd grown up learning mostly human traditions. _

"_In a sense, but you will not have as much freedom of choice as humans have. The women of the Blood are very few. When you come of age, you will be able to smell when they are in estrus. The scent of a woman's first estrus will call you to her, but you will not be the only one who is attracted to her. Others will come and they will fight for her, and the strongest will win her as his mate. If you want to win, you must prepare physically and magically." _

"_What do they smell like?"_

"_You will know when you smell it." _

"_Is that how you married Mum? You fought and won?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Will you teach me how to fight?"_

_Lucius let a little irritation show in his countenance; he had taught Draco better. "Maybe…if you ask—"_

_Immediately recognizing his mistake, Draco interrupted Lucius to ask again. "Will you teach me how to fight, _please_?" _

_Lucius smiled his approval. "All right, since you asked nicely. Your training will start in the evening. Every evening we will fly. Every morning we will duel. Staying in shape while at school is entirely at your discretion." Lucius was proud his son was so eager to learn. "Maybe we'll go hunting tonight."_

_Draco's face lit up in anticipation. _

From that day on, Draco was determined to become strong. He and his father practiced flying maneuvers at night and practiced fighting every morning before breakfast. When he went to school, he gave himself a rigorous workout routine and he worked diligently in his studies. Being in shape had allowed him to easily make the Quidditch team in second year.

Voldemort had tried to recruit the Malfoys by threatening them, but threats to People of the Blood meant next to nothing. To harm them, you would have to know what it _meant_ to be 'of the Blood'. Of course, Voldemort, and practically the entire world, did not know and the Malfoys remained neutral in the war.

Still eager to reach top fighting condition, Draco made his way outside to a relatively clear area of the lawn for a duel. It was very early and breakfast wouldn't be served for another hour and a half. Lucius was already waiting for him.

"Good morning, Father," Draco greeted.

"Good morning, Draco. Ready?"

"Yeah."

They both shed their clothes and started changing in the dim early morning light. The change didn't really hurt. Draco's felt his bones stretch and the muscles with them. He felt his skin grow thicker into scales. His back swelled and then wings emerged. A tail extended out behind him. His nails became claws.

Where Lucius stood, there was now a dragon over twice the size of his human form with white scales and grey eyes. Draco knew he looked almost identical to his father. The Malfoys' true forms were dragons.

* * *

_Change. I want to become an Animagus. Transform. My body is like liquid because it will change, it will transform. _The magic was buzzing through Harry's body.

After a week of trying he had finally managed a result—patches of his skin had turned to black scales.

Pushing his magic toward his skin, he concentrated on that first. He imagined the scales. If he could change his skin to scales again, maybe he could change farther this time. The skin to scales transformation was slow. He could actually _feel_ it as his skin changed. The scales slowly spread and covered him entirely.

It was getting hard to hold the magic in place. Harry strained to hold the magic and keep the transformation going, but magic was a lot like physical exercise where you come to a point where you just cannot do any more. The magic dissipated, but the scales stayed.

It was much easier and used less magic to change back, though, so Harry unworriedly examined the scales on his arm. They were much tougher than any animal scales he could think of, so it didn't help him gain an image of his animagus form. If he looked close enough, there was a dark grey pattern of scales amongst the black.

* * *

While Draco was at school, he'd had to go hunting less often and alone. He was used to hunting alone now, but whenever he came home for the summer, he enjoyed hunting with his parents.

"Father, can we go hunting tonight? Please?" Draco was eighteen and knew the power of asking his father nicely.

"That sounds like a perfect idea." Lucius turned to his wife. "Narcissa, what do you think?"

She smiled. "It sounds lovely."

It was evening just as the three of them were sitting down for dinner. Narcissa called the house elf that was to bring their dinner out and ordered him to only bring out half portions of what they usually ate. They didn't want to be too full to eat their kills.

An hour after dark, Draco met with his parents in the yard and they all changed. With one quick bound, Draco took to the air. Soon he was soaring just under the wispy layer of clouds.

There was a forest close by that was traveled often by hikers and tourists. If one of them was alone, it would make for easy prey. The moon was bright enough that Draco's night vision allowed him to see every movement on the ground below.

Movement to his left caught Draco's eye. It looked like a camper had wandered away from the campsite alone. Draco carefully landed in the forest, keeping to the shadows, and silently made his way toward the wanderer. The man hadn't noticed him. Draco jumped from a tree and, before the guy could make a sound, cut through the back of the guy's neck with one bite. Taking the body in his hind claws, Draco took to the sky again. He licked at the warm blood dripping from his snout.

Once his mother and father found their prey, they could land in a secluded area and feed together in their natural forms.

* * *

Harry had an idea. If he wasn't wearing clothes, then he didn't need to waste the energy trying to transform them with his body. He undressed and positioned himself as usual on his bed. It had been a week and a half. He'd managed to change every inch of skin to scales and even managed to change nails to claws and some of his bones had stretched before he became magically exhausted. He hoped to get farther today.

Breathing…

Placement of magic…

Force of will…

Harry had done it so often that he didn't have to spend much time with the first two steps. It was getting the magic to do what he wanted that was the tricky, strenuous part.

He felt his skin ripple and change much quicker than it had before. Most likely because he knew what it looked like already so it was much easier to visualize. His nails grew thicker and longer into sharp talons. The bones of his arms and legs lengthened and the muscles thickened. A stretching feeling at the base of his spinal column alerted him to a tail that was trying to grow. Harry quickly scrambled from his position so it wouldn't get stuck between the bed and the wall.

Harry twisted to see behind him. A tail! It had surprised him so much it had broken his concentration and the transformation had stopped.

He walked over to a mirror and examined himself. A pattern of dark grey scales marked his forehead in a lightning bolt shape, but luckily the dark grey was very hard to make out amongst the black scales. The tail was smooth and covered in black scales like the rest of him. His bone structure still resembled that of a human, so obviously the transformation was not complete.

Harry's first impression was that his animagus form could be that of a lizard, but if that were the case, then his bones would be shrinking and not growing. Then another thought came to him. A large lizard—a dragon! What if he was a dragon?

* * *

"_Draco,_" Lucius mindspoke to his son, "_let's go flying tonight._" People of the Blood can mindspeak with each other. It worked much like a radio where everyone is tuned into the same station within a certain radius can hear, but if the thoughts are masked it becomes a private station between two people.

"_Where are we going?_" Draco asked.

"_Nowhere in particular. It will give us time to talk._"

"_All right. I'm ready when you are._"

"_I'm ready_."

The windows in Draco's room were big and opened wide enough to let him come and go easily in his dragon form. He opened them, changed, and leapt off the balcony, wings spreading. Each beat of his wings taking him higher.

A few seconds later Lucius joined him.

"_You're eighteen now; you're of age,_" said Lucius. "_Do you remember what that means?_"

"_It means I can take a mate._"

"_Fall into winter is mating season for our kind. When a female of the Blood goes into estrus, it will be during this season. Do not be discouraged, Draco, if there are no females having their first estrus this year. It may take several years._"

"_How long did it take you to find Mum?_"

"_I was lucky. She had her first estrus within the year I came of age, and, like you, I was prepared to fight._"

* * *

It was just a couple days before Harry had planned to head to Diagon Alley and collect the things he'd need for the upcoming school year and then catch the Hogwarts Express the day after that.

Yesterday, he'd almost reached a complete transformation. He had guessed right—he was definitely a dragon.

It was now or never, he _needed _to be able to completely transform before he went back to Hogwarts.

Instead of sitting on the bed, Harry stood in the middle of his bedroom. He closed his eyes and focused. His skin rippled, changing into scales. His body stretched and thickened as bones and muscles grew. The tail extended out behind him. His face elongated, and teeth and nails lengthened and sharpened. Spikes erupted though the scales down his spine and tail. His back swelled. This was as far as he'd gotten last time, but only because he'd been awed by the fact that he'd have wings and the distraction cost him his hold on his magic.

This time Harry imagined black wings spreading around him. That did the trick. His back split and the wings burst out. Harry could still feel the magic. Instead of dissipating, it returned to the flow within him. He'd done it! This was full transformation. This was his animagus form. He was a _dragon_.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't worry too much about the intense amount of information in this chapter, it's mostly just to set the scene.

I didn't expect to get so many review so quickly-thank you guys so much! I feel if I post chapters slow enough, I can reach 100 reviews. With 9 chapters, that means I will post a chapter for every 11 reviews.

* * *

Chapter Two.

Through owl correspondence, Harry and Ron made plans to meet up at King's Cross Station. Harry had been so intent on becoming an Animagus that he'd had to turn down his friend's offer to spend the remaining summer at the Burrow.

Harry arrived and found the Weasleys going through the barrier between platforms nine and ten in pairs.

"Hullo, Ron, Hermione" Harry greeted.

Ron grinned when he saw Harry. "Harry, good to see you! How was your summer?"

"Fine." He was thankful when the rest of the Weasleys greeting him prevented Ron from asking what he'd done all summer.

Hermione gave him a hug. "We've missed you."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione casually leaned against the barrier and, when the muggles weren't watching, slipped through to platform nine and three-quarters.

The Hogwarts Express was a beautiful scarlet steam engine that emitted a stream of smoke that hovered above the crowd of students and their families. Cats and owls made up a majority of the pets being taken onto the train.

They said their goodbyes to the Weasleys and boarded the train. With anticipation of the eighth year students, another car had been added to the train to accommodate. As a result, it was much easier to find an empty compartment.

"Are we sitting together or do you two still have to go to that prefects meeting?" Harry asked as they found the empty compartment they'd spotted from the platform.

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione as she let Ron heft her trunk into the overhead rack. "We agreed to keep on as prefects this year—we have to go to the meeting. Don't worry, Ginny or Neville might come to sit with you."

"We should be back before we reach the castle," Ron said, "but that won't be for a while. Until then, you can take a nap, or read a book, or something."

At hearing Ron mention reading, Hermione laid her hand in Ron's arm, smiling approvingly. "Well, we'd better be going. See you later, Harry," she said.

Harry waved at them half-heartedly as they left. If Ginny had wanted to share the compartment with him, wouldn't she have followed them? She must have gone off with some of her friends. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to find someone to talk to, Harry left the compartment.

He smiled as he passed a group of loud first years. Hogwarts had always been a loud place and just being on the train with the noise of excited students made him feel happy and at home.

Some girls giggling and one of them clearing her throat to get his attention caused Harry to turn around. She and her friends looked like fourth years, maybe fifth. One of the friends nudged her forward and giggled some more.

"Hello," she said in a slightly squeaky voice. "You're Harry Potter, right?"

Harry felt like saying no, if only to see her embarrassed reaction. "Yeah."

"If you want to sit with us, my friends and I would be more than happy to share our compartment."

"Thanks," said Harry, looking around for some excuse to get away from them. He really didn't want to sit with a bunch of giggling girls; he didn't know what to do in a situation like that. Just then he spotted Neville. "But I'm actually looking for a friend. Ah! Neville! I found you."

"Hey, Harry."

Neville barely had time to greet him before Harry snatched his trunk out of his grip. "C'mon, Neville, there's a compartment waiting for you."

They had successfully gotten away from the gaggle of gigglers.

"How've you been, Neville?"

"Great, actually. I've been studying over the summer to prepare for my N.E.W.T.s."

They were in the middle of discussing the N.E.W.T. level courses when the compartment door was flung open.

Harry looked up at the intruder to see a pale face with chin raised haughtily so cold grey eyes glared down at him.

An inexplicably strong wave of anger rose in Harry. A growl threatened to rise out of Harry's throat, but he bit down the urge. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end.

"Malfoy."

"Nice to know you remembered my name, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

Malfoy's slight bare of teeth had Harry clenching his fists at his sides. Harry had the sudden urge to, for lack of a better word, _attack_. Whether it was with his wand or fists didn't matter. He wanted to slip into animagus form and teach Malfoy to leave him alone. But it was only Malfoy, and he hadn't even done anything to provoke such a strong reaction. Yet.

"Piss off, Malfoy," said Neville venomously.

"Maybe I don't want to leave." The look of disgust on Malfoy's face said that he didn't really want to stay.

"You know what _I_ don't want to do?" said Harry. "I don't want to listen to your voice anymore, so _go away_."

Malfoy stared at him with narrowed eyes for a moment, as if trying to figure something out. Maybe he was feeling the same way Harry was feeling. "Fine," Malfoy spat, and slammed the compartment door.

The tension immediately left Harry's shoulders.

Neville turned from the door to Harry. "Wonder what he came in here for."

Harry shrugged. "Dunno."

* * *

Draco had felt so on edge when he saw Potter that he'd almost transformed. He'd just been looking for any eighth-year Slytherins. So far he'd found none. There were a few Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff eighth years, and it seemed all of the Gryffindors in his year came back, but there weren't any Slytherins. Even the quantity of the lower-year Slytherins had gone down. Not finding anyone worth sitting with, Draco went back to the compartment that had his trunk and sat alone.

When the trolley came around with snacks, Draco gratefully paid for a handful.

He'd have to go flying tonight to calm his nerves. If they kept the dorm rooms split up by year, then Draco, being the only eighth year Slytherin, would have a room to himself. That would make it super easy to sneak out at night.

This school year was going to suck without his friends. The reason he was coming back at all was at his mother's insistence, and the thought that maybe he'd have better luck at finding a mate while away from home.

He was left undisturbed the entire trip to Hogwarts. Now dressed in his school robes, Draco stepped off the Hogwarts Express. He hoped he could find an empty carriage to take to the castle.

The castle had been mostly destroyed during the final battle. Some stones were still scorched, others looked very clean and new, but the castle had been rebuilt perfectly. Lit torches glowed behind the windows and reflected off the lake surface.

Along with how there was too much space on the train, there were also too many carriages. Draco picked an empty one and rode alone up to the castle.

The crowd of students turned to their right upon entering the castle to go into the great hall. The inside of the great hall looked much the same as the outside of the castle with old and new stone mixed together. The ceiling was again charmed to mimic the sky outside. Stars shone down on them at the moment. Candles floated above four new-looking house tables.

Draco took a seat in the middle of a gap halfway down the table. Looking up at Professor McGonagall sitting in the Headmistress' seat at the head table reminded Draco of an owl he'd received over the summer. He'd been invited again to the position of prefect. At the time he hadn't known he was the only Slytherin eighth year and he'd politely declined the offer. Students from other houses wouldn't want to listen to a Slytherin, and he decided he should focus on his N.E.W.T.s anyway.

He knew immediately when Potter walked into the Great Hall because the hair on the back of his neck started raising and his fingers twitched with the urge to change into talons. He'd just have to get desensitized to school life again.

The first years were led into the Great Hall by a new professor whom Draco did not know. She read the names of the students as they got sorted into houses. No surprise that there were fewer sorted into Slytherin than the other three houses.

McGonagall stood and gave the usual welcome to the students, and as soon as she sat down, food appeared on the tables.

A few ghosts wafted around the hall. Draco suppressed a shiver as the Bloody Baron swept a little too close.

"I hope you're not as friendless as I'll be this year," Draco muttered, not really caring if the Baron heard him or not.

"If you don't actively scare people off or push them away, you'll make new friends," the Bloody Baron muttered back, already drifting down the table.

It was good advice, but Draco wasn't sure how many people would willingly come close enough to become friends. He looked around the Great Hall. The younger Slytherins kept to themselves. He'd just have to make friends in another house.

At that thought, he'd just so happened to look at the Gryffindor table and almost smirked when he met the scowling eyes of Harry Potter. It looked like Potter was gritting his teeth. He wanted to make an obscene gesture at Potter, but the Ravenclaw table separated them and Draco wasn't sure how clearly Potter could see him.

The food was delicious. As soon as dessert was finished and the plates cleared, McGonagall gave the usual iteration of rules about the castle and its grounds, adding to the end, "The new head of house for Gryffindor is Professor Trifferson. She will also be the new Potions professor. The new head of house for Slytherin is Professor Standish. He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. And since I have more responsibilities to attend to, there will be a new professor teaching Transfiguration: Professor Ashcraft."

The three professors stood when they were introduced. Trifferson was maybe in her early thirties. She was short and kind of round with wispy brown hair. She and gave a warm smile and a wave to the students. Standish had the appearance of someone who had been in the military. He stood with rigid posture and a stern expression. Ashcraft looked like a man who had children of his own and loved them—more precisely, a young father with young children.

Prefects then had the duty of showing the first years to their dorms. Draco followed behind the Slytherin first years. He knew the way, but only the prefects had the password.

Stepping through the entrance, Draco noticed the Slytherin dungeons hadn't been damaged at all. Nothing had changed about it. Green lanterns glowed about the place. Controlled water trickled down the rough cut stone walls in a pleasant, circulating water fountain. The fireplace was lit, providing light and warmth. The leather furniture was currently positioned around the hearth, but Draco knew it would be repositioned just about every day.

Taking the door to the left of the common room, he entered the boys' dorms. As he'd suspected, an extra room had been added for the eighth years, so Draco had a dorm room to himself.

Ignoring the warning they'd just received at dinner about sneaking out after curfew and the Forbidden Forest being off limits, Draco snuck out when the rest of his housemates had gone to bed, heading up the stairs and out the door towards the Forbidden Forest.

The air was crisp—a perfect night for flying.

* * *

Harry woke up on time, but apparently Ron was used to sleeping in over the summer, and Harry had to shake him awake.

"Breakfast, Ron. We need to be there to get our time tables."

Ron didn't open his eyes. "I'm up, I'm up." He rolled over and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Okay." Harry was not an alarm clock or Ron's mother; it was not his duty to make sure Ron was up and ready. It was Ron's own fault if he didn't get up on time. He pulled his school robe on over his clothes.

On the way down the stairs to the common room, he met Hermione coming up.

"Harry, where's Ron?"

"Where do you think?"

"He's not _still_ asleep is he?" she said, a little irritated. She ran up the rest of the stairs to throw the dorm room doors open and yell at Ron.

Having gotten used to practicing his animagus skills every day over the last month and felt guilty for skipping practice the day before. He'd have to practice tonight to get rid of the feeling.

The smell of breakfast food hit Harry as he entered the Great Hall. He had eaten well the night before, but his stomach still managed to growl hungrily as he sat down in his usual spot at Gryffindor table.

Apparently most of Gryffindor was having a hard time getting up this morning. Only the first years and a one or two from each of the other years were already seated anxiously, but the rest streamed in throughout breakfast.

Maybe becoming an Animagus had heightened his senses, because Harry could _feel_ it when Malfoy walked into the Great Hall. It was as if the large room became too small; it wasn't big enough for both of them to be there at the same time. He didn't even have to look up to know it was Malfoy.

Ron and Hermione eventually joined Harry just in time for Professor Trifferson to pass out the time tables.

"Are you all right, Harry?" asked Hermione. "You're hunched over your food as if you're afraid someone will steal it from you."

Harry couldn't relax his shoulders, but he tried to sit up straighter. "I'm fine."

Ron groaned as he looked over his time table. "We have potions this morning."

"If you hate it so much, why are you taking it?"

"I already told you, Hermione. Harry and I are going to become Aurors."

"They said they'd hire you two right away and that taking your N.E.W.T.s wasn't necessary."

"But you're _here_," Ron said, and then blushed bright red.

Hermione's cheeks were a little pink when she turned around. "And you, Harry, what's your excuse?"

"For the sake of experiencing it."

"Honestly! Neither of you consider _learning_ important at all?"

Harry stiffly lifted a forkful of eggs to his mouth, chewed mechanically and swallowed. He wondered what Malfoy had come back to school for. Surely he could have hired private tutors and just stayed home?

They finished eating and heading back to the dorm to grab their book bags.

* * *

Draco realized why he felt the way he did around Potter when he'd walked into breakfast. It was the same feeling he'd had when his parents had taken him along on a recent visit of a family friend. The family friend was also of the Blood. Even though they were polite to each other, Draco had felt tense around the man. Draco's father had warned him about the feeling before they'd arrived. It was the competitive hostility between two alpha males in the same territory.

This meant only one thing: Harry Potter was a dragon.

Running into another male only had two outcomes. The first was a fight to the death. It was Potter, though, and people would worry if he went missing. The second outcome was a fight until submission. The winner would then be the alpha and the one to submit would become a lower rank in the pack. Lower ranks could always run away to form a new pack, but they were students at school and neither could run.

* * *

A/N: What was your favorite part?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Harry thought about just leaving the dorm, and sneaking out of the castle. However, they would know he was sneaking around somewhere if he wasn't back before curfew. If he waited until everyone was in bed asleep, he'd have a better chance of them not knowing what he was doing.

This meant he was in for a bit of waiting. There was enough time to get some homework out of the way. He stuffed his invisibility cloak into his book bag with his textbooks and brought the book bag into the common room as he worked. Ron and Hermione joined him on the couch.

It was well after curfew when Ron yawned and said, "I think I'm going to turn in now." He suppressed another yawn.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

Hermione cast a charm and numbers appeared in the air displaying the time like a digital twenty-four hour clock. "Just past midnight," she said. "We should all go to bed."

Harry looked around. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late. The common room was practically empty.

"I'm almost finished with this essay," Harry tilted the parchment he was holding, "so I'll be here a few more minutes."

"All right. 'Night, Harry." Ron clapped him on the shoulder and stood.

"Studying and working on homework like this is good, Harry. I hope you can keep it up the rest of the school year." Hermione got up from the couch. She gave Ron a hug and a kiss, grabbed her books and parchments, and bid them both good night. Ron and Hermione climbed their respective staircases to the dorms.

The only other students were a couple sixth year boys who were finishing a game of chess. Harry ignored them and went back to his essay.

Then the chess game ended and the boys headed up to the dorm. Harry waited a little longer before deciding it was safe to assume everyone was asleep. Also, he really had finished his essay. He carefully recapped the inkwell and cast a quick drying spell on the parchment before rolling it up.

Briefly, Harry wondered if there was a way of adding material to the invisibility cloak to make it longer. He slipped the invisibility cloak on, bending his knees a little and thinking small thoughts. Hopefully the cloak covered his trainers.

It was times like this that he wished the Gryffindor dorms weren't on the seventh floor; it was such a long way to the entrance hall. He paused a few times and pressed to the wall when he thought he saw shadows moving, but no one ever came face-to-invisible-face with Harry.

Having taken as many shortcuts as he knew, he made it down all seven flights and out the entrance hall doors. The grass was already damp with dew, the air on the verge of cool. A soft glow was being cast by the moon, but once Harry got under the canopy of the Forbidden Forest, there was no light. Coming across a tree with a thick branch shaped like a sideways 'S', Harry took off his cloak. He was far enough in to not be seen from the castle, and the 'S' shape was very distinct so he could find it again when he needed to go back. This is where he left his invisibility cloak, most of his clothes, and his glasses.

The only thing he wore was his trousers. It was simply more comfortable to transform with less layers to worry about. He found a good amount of space between the trees and transformed. There was the sensation of his skin stretching and hardening into scales and wings erupting from his back and he was a dragon. After his initial full transformation over the summer, acquiring animagus form again was much quicker and only took a thought.

An uneasy feeling in Harry's stomach made him want to spread out his wings. There wasn't much room to do so—tree trunks and branches got in the way. His claws flexed in anticipation. Harry recognized this feeling. It was the way he felt every time he and Malfoy were in the same room together. It was much harder to keep from growling this time. Malfoy must be nearby.

* * *

Draco had sensed it when Potter came into the Forbidden Forest. He was already in his true form. If there was any light at all, it would be hard to keep his pale scales from being noticed, but the darkness of the Forest was so complete that Draco was well-concealed.

Closing his eyes, Draco could hear Potter moving. He snuck closer in that direction. A growl warned him that he was very close and that Potter had already transformed. He stopped sneaking and slowly came forward to make himself known.

By the sound of it, Potter nearly choked trying to suppress his growling. "_A dragon!_" mindspoke Potter.

Potter had a slightly smaller stature than Draco, which was understandable because Draco had more muscle and was a few inches taller than Potter in their human forms. His scales were black all over and his eyes looked very catlike in their green color.

"_You sound surprised,_" Draco mindspoke to dragon-Potter.

The way Potter twitched, the mindspeech must have surprised him, but he managed to say, "_What is a dragon doing here?_"

Ah, so Potter didn't know it was Draco he was talking to. "_I could ask you the same thing._"

"_I'm a student._"

"_I don't care who you are._" Draco drew his neck back to lift his head higher, the straightest posture he could achieve while standing on all fours. His wings were open as far as they would go in the dense forest. Lips pulled back to show teeth."_I challenge you to a duel._"

"_I don't really want to fight. Besides, I've only ever fought wizard's duels._"

"_It's simple. Since you're a student, we don't want to do anything extremely dangerous. We'll fight without fangs or claws, and no flying above the trees. If you're in a position that hurts too much, call submission. Passing out is considered submitting. When you submit, you lose._"

"_How do you call submission?_"

"_All you have to say is 'I submit'._"

"_Do we _have_ to fight?_"

Draco growled. "_We've both come onto unclaimed territory; we are bound to fight for it._ _I've already promised not to hurt you. Surely, you've played with other dragons before?_"

"_Actually, I haven't,_" Potter admitted.

"_Well, this will be a learning experience._"

"_All right. Let's duel_._ How do we start?_"

Draco allowed another growl to rumble up his throat, this one almost a purr. He bared his teeth in a smirk, and, using his wings to keep his balance, swiftly spun around. His tail swept the black dragon's legs out from under him. "_It started the moment you accepted._"

Black attacked white. He'd managed to knock Draco on his back and land on top of him. Draco was ready for it. He pinned one of Potter's wings against the adjacent leg, knocked him off balance, and rolled so Potter was pinned to the ground.

Potter grumbled, "_You told me how to lose, but you didn't tell me how to win._"

"_Why would I do that?_" sneered Draco. Still, he backed off and allowed the other dragon to get up.

"_If I can't bite or claw, then how do I attack?_"

"_Like a human, with fists. If you get in the right position, you can choke your opponent._ _You can use your tail, like I did earlier. I'm sure you'll think of something_."

Green eyes gleamed in the shadows. Draco prepared for another head-on attack. He wasn't disappointed (well, actually, he was—Potter was not much of an opponent). Potter leapt, pushing off of a tree and using wings to help propel him forward, he pulled back a foreleg to aim a punch.

Draco twisted and brought his tail down powerfully right into Potter's face and smashing him to the ground.

"_You'll have to be quicker than that._" Draco looked down at Potter's grimacing face. "_Get up._"

"_I can be quicker_."

A black tail slammed into Draco's legs. Draco tucked his wings in tight and rolled with it, using a tree and spreading his wings to stop his momentum. He was now in a wonderful position for a leap attack, but forced himself to stay put. He wanted to see what Potter would do.

Potter got to his feet, and then dashed off in the opposite direction of Draco.

Draco stepped forward, out of his attack position. "_Are you running away? Coward._"

"_Then come find me._"

Draco leapt into a tree with a growl. "_If you're going to run, you're going to have to be quieter than that._" The tall trees moved enough on their own in the wind that a large dragon using his wings to keep his feet light could go unnoticed moving from thick branch to thick branch. This is exactly what Draco did.

* * *

Harry's scales were the perfect camouflage in the dark forest and he was going to take advantage of that. He found a perfectly dark shadow and stopped. He tried to slow his panting. The less movement he made and the less sound he made, the less likely he'd be noticed. If the white dragon came close enough, Harry could surprise attack him.

The legs that had taken most of the blow from when the white dragon had swept his feet out from under him felt bruised, and his face was still smarting. He felt incapable of winning this duel.

Something gleamed, but when Harry focused on it, all he saw was an empty shaft of moonlight. It might have been the pale scales of the other dragon.

He flexed his talons to make sure he had good purchase, and tensed his shoulders in preparation. The black dragon waited for another sign of movement.

"_Gotcha_," the white dragon mindspoke as it crashed into Harry from above, pinning him from behind.

There was an intense pain in Harry's left wing. He was sure it wasn't broken, but it was definitely bruised. Harry struggled, but the bigger dragon held him down easily.

"_You know how I found you?_" the white dragon asked.

"_Was I breathing too loud?_"

"_There was that, but your eyes gave you away. Like any nocturnal animal, our eyes reflect light._"

"_Oh._"

Harry struggled harder and tried using his tail to help him. The other dragon shifted a little and Harry gritted his teeth as the pain increased in his wing.

"_Do you submit?_"

"_You should know I have a high tolerance for pain._"

"_I could break your wing right now, and you couldn't stop me._"

Harry wondered what would happen if he broke a wing and then transformed back to human form. Would he then have a broken arm, or would the injury disappear? Maybe he wouldn't be able to transform at all until the injury was healed. The pain increased, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. His wing felt close to breaking.

Harry let out a roar of pain. "_I submit!_" He stopped struggling and lay still. The other dragon's hold on his wing was instantly gone.

The white dragon stepped into Harry's view, head held loftily. Harry could swear the dragon was grinning. For some reason, his gaze couldn't go any higher than the dragon's sharp teeth. Even though he wanted to look the dragon in the eyes, something was physically preventing him from doing so. Something deep inside told him it wasn't a good idea to make eye contact.

Harry got up slowly. "_Good duel. You'll have to teach me how to become a better fighter. For now, I think I should go back to the castle._ _ Will you be here tomorrow?_"

"_No. It is wise to know the value of rest._"

"_So, you'll be here the day after tomorrow?_"

"_Maybe._"

Harry nodded. He then turned in search of the tree with the distinct 'S'-shaped branch.

* * *

A/N: The reason Harry and Draco didn't use magic in their duel is because the dragons in my story can only use magic to shape shift and heal themselves while in dragon form.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry there's no point of view shift in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Four.

Harry realized as soon as he woke up that running into the other dragon that night had caused him to forget about Malfoy. Had it been Malfoy he had sensed in the forest, or had it been the dragon?

Even though he'd stayed up so late, Harry didn't feel all that tired. From experience, he knew it would all catch up to him tomorrow, even if he got a good night's rest tonight.

Harry made it to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ron and Hermione. As Harry took his usual seat, he sensed Malfoy entering the Great Hall. This time it was different. Instead of clenching his fists and glaring, Harry felt the same as he had after losing the duel last night—the feeling that he shouldn't make eye contact.

Had realization been a physical thing, it would have struck Harry so quick and hard it would have left brain damage. Harry had sensed that Malfoy was nearby in the forest, but he'd only found a dragon. He'd submitted to this dragon and then at school he had the same submissive feeling around Malfoy. What if Draco Malfoy _was_ the dragon?

Hermione rested her hand gently on Harry's forearm to get his attention. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

Hermione accepted this response, nodding understandingly as she removed her hand. "Did you finish your essay last night?"

"Yeah. I think that's the first time I've ever finished a homework assignment the night it was given."

Hermione advised, "You shouldn't force yourself to do all of your homework in one night. We have study periods for a reason."

"I'll take a nap later today," Harry said, and then quickly added, "If there's time."

Ron swallowed his mouthful. "Don't do that. If you do, you won't be able to sleep tonight."

"You're right. Okay, then, no nap, I'll just go to bed early."

The morning announcements were given by the headmistress. Then the owls delivered the post. They came in through windows that were almost invisible because of their nearness to the enchanted ceiling that so perfectly matched the sky outside.

The only class they had for the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone was anxious about the new professor. Hopefully Standish could teach better than he showed emotion.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at a table together. The DADA classroom looked utterly normal. Nothing new had been added to give the room personality or any inkling of what might be taught there. As the students were making their way in and finding seats, Harry curiously watched a student wearing Ravenclaw robes who could be a third year walk in and place a book on the professor's desk. The student didn't look up or talk to anyone as she left.

Professor Standish walked in and started the lesson. "Mr. Weasley, you will pass out the syllabus." Standish handed Ron a stack of paper.

"Yes, sir." Ron stood up quickly, nearly overturning his chair.

"The first hour of this class will be lecture. The second hour will usually be practical." Standish opened a desk drawer and put the book the third-year had brought into the drawer. He then turned around and picked up a piece of chalk to begin writing on the board.

The students followed along in the text book. They were learning about strong summoning spells that could bring dark things through from other dimensions.

At the end of the lecture hour, Standish asked the class, "Does anyone remember who came in and placed something on my desk?" When the students hesitated, he rephrased the question. "How many of you know what house colors she was wearing?" Harry and four other people raised their hands. "How many of you could pick the person out if you saw her again?" Two students lowered their hands. "Miss Granger, what house colors was she wearing and what did she place on my desk?"

"She wore Ravenclaw colors, and she placed a potions textbook on your desk."

"Correct," said Standish. "Five points to Gryffindor for good observation. It is a skill that is essential for good Defense magic."

The professor then commenced the practical portion of the lesson. He would draw a magic circle on the flagstones with his chalk and have the students study them to determine what the circle was for. It made Harry regret never taking Arithmancy or Ancient Runes because both were used to make magic circles.

If Malfoy was the dragon, he hid it well because he didn't do anything out of the ordinary and didn't look the least bit tired from staying up late.

* * *

After lunch, Harry was fighting to stay awake. He, Ron, and Hermione had gone to the library to finish some reading for class, and the library was quiet and comfortable and the lights were just right. After reading the same paragraph and still not taking it in, his eyes staying closed longer every time he blinked, Harry set the book aside and stood.

Hermione looked up at him as she turned a page. "Did you finish the reading?"

Harry shook his head. "You know I can't read that fast. I'm going to take a short walk and then finish the reading. I'll be back." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and wove through the tables and left.

Harry wasn't expecting someone coming in the other direction to round the corner just as he was rounding the same corner. The impact was solid and Harry stumbled to keep his balance. Instinctively, he knew who he'd run into—or, more accurately, who had run into him—and he couldn't bring himself to look up. Harry knew his instincts were correct when he realized he recognized the expensive shoes.

"Watch where you're going, Potter," Malfoy said as he moved to maneuver around Harry.

Harry had almost replied with, 'Yes, sir,' but managed to say instead, "All right."

Malfoy's movement hesitated as he gave Harry a strange look. He must have remembered that he had someplace to be getting to because he didn't say anything and went on his way.

Harry was now wide awake, but he started off on his walk again anyway, because now he needed to walk off his anger. Why did he just give in to Malfoy? It had been Malfoy's fault he'd run into Harry because Malfoy had been on the wrong side of the corridor.

* * *

Harry went to bed early that night, taking the white dragon's advice about rest.

The next night, he pretended to go to bed early. He ended up really falling asleep, but woke up a few hours later. All of the students were asleep and Harry snuck out easily.

The clouds outside were thick and their edges glowed as they rolled past the waxing moon. He made it to the tree with the thick 'S'-shaped branch. Shifting form was a brief, sweet pain that reminded Harry of the feeling of sore muscles after a grueling Quidditch practice.

Part of him felt like he needed to find the white dragon; the other part was nervous about confronting the white dragon again. He hadn't thought for very long about what he was going to do when he sensed a now familiar presence. His first thought was, _Malfoy_,but instead the pale dragon stepped out of the shadows.

Harry must have thought the name loud enough the other dragon heard it mindspoken, because he mindspoke, "_I wondered when you would figure it out, _Potter_. You cannot tell anyone._"

That same thing deep inside Harry told him he couldn't disobey a direct command. "_You knew it was me?_"

"_Yes. It wasn't that hard to figure out."_

"_Is your animagus form a dragon, too?_" Harry felt silly for asking when he heard Malfoy laughing in his head.

"_Is it yours? Is that why you're asking?_" Malfoy's amusement was tangible.

"_Yeah,_" mindspoke Harry. He was dreading Malfoy's answer before he even asked his next question. "_You mean yours isn't?_"

"_What I'm about to tell you, you cannot repeat to _anyone." The white dragon's tail lashed behind him in a menacing way and his wings partially unfolded and tilted in such a way as to make him look intimidating.

Harry felt like he was supposed to answer. "_I won't. I won't repeat it._"

Malfoy's posture relaxed. "_I am not human. I am a dragon of the blood. It means I am different from all other dragons. Dragons of the blood have the ability to shape shift. If humans, muggle or wizard, knew we still existed, they would hunt us down and kill us._"

"_Why would they hunt dragons of the blood? You seem to blend in with humans naturally._"

"_We are a danger to them._"

"_How?_"

"_If you don't know, it's best I not tell you._"

"_I'm a dragon because it's my animagus form. That doesn't make me a dragon of the blood, does it?_" For some reason, Harry was disappointed that he wasn't the same as Malfoy.

"_You have a dragon form and a human form. You perform magic and can communicate with me through mindspeech. You are as much a dragon of the blood as I am._"

The disappointment was replaced with an inkling of pride.

Malfoy asked, "_What did you plan on doing when you came out here?_" He gestured at the forest with a slight tilt of his head.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "_I didn't have any plans._"

"_I planned to go hunting. You may join me if you wish._"

"_I've never gone hunting before,_" Harry admitted.

"_It's easy,_" Malfoy mindspoke."_You fly until you see your prey, then you swoop down and kill it._"

"_Er._" Harry fidgeted. This would have been a lot easier to confess to a dragon he didn't know, but knowing it was Malfoy, Harry was reluctant. "_I—I don't know how to fly yet._"

Harry could feel Malfoy staring at him.

"_I didn't really have a chance to—_" Harry started, but Malfoy interrupted.

"_Then I'll have to teach you. Do you think you can scale up the castle walls?_"

Harry looked in the direction of the school. He couldn't see it through the thick foliage, but picturing the rough-cut stone, he answered, "_I think so._"

"_Good. Scale the Arithmancy tower and I'll meet you at the top. I don't think I have to remind you to be quiet and keep to the shadows as much as possible._"

No, Harry didn't need reminding.

Malfoy swiftly climbed a tree and then flew off. Harry watched him, wings twitching with eagerness to learn to fly.

The rough-cut stone was exactly how Harry had imagined it. It would be hard to climb as a human because the stones were so large and humans don't have talons. As a dragon twice the size of a human, it was fairly easy.

Malfoy was already at the top. A break in the clouds allowed silvery moonlight to glint off his white scales as he moved.

"_When flying,_" the white dragon mindspoke_, _"_let your instincts guide you. For now, just watch me._"

He dove off the tower. Spreading his wings, he shot forward over the lake. A few strong beats of his wings increased his elevation and he skimmed over the tree tops. Moonlight making his scales glow as he circled back. His landing on the tower was much more graceful than Harry thought was possible for such a large creature.

Harry looked over the side of the tower. A strong gust of wind was blowing. It was exhilarating just being up this high. "_It can't be too much harder than learning to fly on a broom, right?_"

"_Whatever helps you,_" mindspoke Malfoy. "_Can you control your wings?_" He fluttered his white wings in demonstration.

Harry practiced moving the appendages he'd never used before.

"_Good. For the first time, just follow._" Malfoy again leapt off the tower, letting gravity take him, wings half folded.

Harry followed without much thought. It was better to not think too much about things like this. Trying to copy the position of his wings, Harry looked over his shoulder to make sure he had it right.

Malfoy spread his wings just before hitting sparkling surface of the lake, propelling him parallel to the water. "_Don't look at your wings._"

Harry spread his wings too, and realized very quickly that the position of his tail was just as important as the position of his wings. Pumping his wings as hard as he could and hoping instincts would guide his tail, Harry tried to keep up with the other dragon and gain some altitude so his feet wouldn't keep dragging in the water.

"_Try to keep up._" Malfoy aimed for the clouds and flew up.

Harry could see the muscles working beneath the white scales of the dragon in front of him. He worked to stay just behind Malfoy. They were both breathing hard as they made it to the clouds.

They then leveled off and wove through the puffy clouds. Malfoy made it all look so easy as he effortlessly glided along. Harry was determined to learn and keep up.

Malfoy mindspoke, "_Stop flapping your wings so much. Just glide. Let the air guide you._"

"_I know I see you doing it, but half of my brain is still saying that if I stop flapping I'll drop like a rock._" Nevertheless, Harry attempted to copy the technique. Before long, he'd gotten the hang of it. "_This feels really good._"

They flew in mostly silence, Malfoy only giving tips and advice every now and then. After a while, Harry was successfully keeping up with Malfoy.

They didn't end up hunting that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Harry felt like a zombie—dead but somehow still moving—he was so tired. He was sitting beside Hermione and Ron during Charms. To keep himself awake, he'd decided to get up to turn in the in-class homework.

"I can turn yours in too, Hermione," he offered.

Ron paused in his writing. "What about mine?"

Hermione handed her parchment to Harry. "Ron, you haven't even finished it yet."

Ron leaned toward Hermione. "Maybe if you'd help me, I _would_ be finished."

"You need to do your own work, Ron," she said.

Harry took Hermione's scroll and made his way to the professor's desk. As he passed the student tables an arm pulled him to a stop.

"Potter, turn this in for me." Malfoy's elbow was anchored on the table and he used a simple elegant twist of his wrist to present his parchment.

"Sure thing." Without looking the blond in the eye, Harry took the parchment and added it to the top of the small pile he held.

Professor Flitwick, who was setting up for the practical portion of class, absently thanked Harry for the pile. As Harry went back to his seat, Ron and Hermione gave him funny looks. Harry mentally pleaded for them not to say a thing, or if they did—because they most likely would—that they wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"That git can turn in his own assignments, you know," Ron saw fit to inform him as he sat down.

"I know."

Hermione's eyes were narrowed, and Harry half worried that she was trying to read his mind by magical means. "You seemed awfully compliant," she said.

"I was already turning our stuff in. What's one more?" Harry reasoned. "It's called being nice." In truth, he hadn't been able to disobey Malfoy's direct command.

* * *

It was dinner time and the entire student body was seated in the Great Hall. The smell of steak was nice, but Draco would have preferred fresh raw meat.

Draco was savoring a bite of bloody steak, when his blissful moment was interrupted. "_What is that smell?_" Potter mindspoke to him. This was the first time they had mindspoken to each other while in human form.

Draco took a deep breath. All he could smell was food, people, and candles. "_What smell?_"

"_I think it might be a potion. It reminds me of that love potion Slughorn had at the beginning of term sixth year-Amortentia. But Ron and Hermione can't smell it._"

"_How does it remind you of the love potion?_"

"_It's like I'm drawn to the smell, but it's more than that._ _It…it…._"

Draco could feel Potter's discomfort. "_Stop being a child and spit it out._"

"_It's turning me on._"

Draco didn't have to ask for any more information because at that moment the scent washed over him in a wave. It was like cinnamon and musk, and it was just as Potter had described. With every inhalation of the aroma, Draco was feeling more and more aroused. He knew what it was. His father had warned him about this.

It was difficult to focus on forming words, but Draco managed to mindspeak to Potter, "_We need to leave the Great Hall immediately._"

"_No complaints there._"

They both stood from their seats, and, with a dramatic swish of robes on Draco's part, they left the Great Hall.

"Do you know what it is?" Potter asked once they were both in the entrance hall.

"Yes. Come on."

Potter followed him out the entrance doors and onto the grounds. The sun was going down, but the light had only just started to turn golden. The scent was even stronger outside. There was no denying what it was doing to Draco's body. The lust was obvious. They went straight into the Forbidden Forest. It was good they made it into the forest when they did because somehow breathing in the aroma was triggering his transformation.

Potter was tensing. He was trying to hold the transformation back, Draco realized.

The transformation was already cutting off Draco's ability to talk out loud. "_Don't fight it,_" he told Potter.

They were safely hidden from view, as they shifted into dragon form.

"_What's going on?_" Potter's tail shifted jerkily and his nostrils flared as he took in the scent.

"_What you smell are pheromones from a female dragon of the blood entering her first estrus. The first estrus doesn't last very long, but the subsequent cycles can last up to two weeks or until a male dragon of the blood claims her as his mate._"

"_And then?_"

Draco liked knowing things Potter didn't. "_Dragons mate for life,_" he stated, "_and the estrus will only affect her mate_."

Draco turned to face the wind. The wind, and the scent with it, came from the west. "_She must be nearby for the scent to be so strong,_" he mindspoke. "_Potter, you will stay here._"

"_Where are you going?_"

"_To claim her as my mate._" Discretion forgotten, Draco didn't even consider waiting until full dark and took to the air, flying into the setting sun.

After a few hours of flying, Draco was beginning to feel fatigued. Maybe taking off so hastily was a bad idea. Then again, there was no other mode of transportation for a dragon who couldn't shift back into human form.

It was dark now and the moon was the only thing providing enough light to see by. The terrain changed beneath him, becoming rockier. Cliffs jutted out of the hilly forest. Draco kept flying west until a gust of wind blew fresh air at his face. Tilting his wings, he glided in a wide circle.

The scent was so intoxicating, the only clear thought he had was that he had to have her.

"_You must have been very close by,_" a feminine presence mindspoke to Draco."_Father said I might not be found for a few more cycles._"

Draco scanned the area but couldn't see her. He tried to keep any desperation out of his thoughts as he asked, "_Where are you?_"

She giggled in his mind. A shadow moved somewhere below.

His body could hardly take waiting any longer. Energy renewed, Draco started to go after her. He hadn't taken two wing beats when something crashed into him from above. Claws dig and pierced his scales and skin.

"_She's mine_," mindspoke the dragon attacking him.

"_Not if I win._" Draco swung into a summersault and dislodged the other male dragon.

The other's scales were dark gold, almost brown. He used his tail and wings to stop his spinning while staying aloft.

"_Oh, my, isn't this fun!_" the female's voice rung in Draco's mind, and no doubt the gold's mind too. She giggled again.

The gold dragon took off after a glint of scales nearby and Draco took off after him. The other male let Draco draw level with him and then tried to bite him. Draco was anticipating the attack and pulled just out of reach.

The other male came at him again, trying to knock him out of the air. The scent was driving Draco to act on almost pure instinct, and his instinct was telling him to maim and kill the other male. Draco pulled out of the way and came back with claws out, gouging at the gold's wings.

"_Ooo, three suitors. Father will be proud,_" the female alerted them to a third dragon come to fight.

"_Emily is mine!_" the third dragon mindspoke.

Dead weight landed on top of Draco and he found himself unable to stay aloft. He tried rotating to have his back, and thus the dragon attached to him, to the ground, tangling their wings together so the other couldn't get away. They landed on the ground hard, the other dragon taking the full impact.

Draco got up quickly. This male had green scales. All three males were about the same size. Scanning the sky, Draco couldn't see the gold.

The green dragon left Draco behind and took off again, going after the female.

"_I wonder who my champion will be,_" mindspoke the female, Emily.

Taking to the air again, Draco saw her swimming in and out of the clouds, her dark scales blending in with the night. Female dragons were naturally faster and more agile than the males. He found watching her almost as intoxicating as her scent.

The other two males were chasing her, leaving Draco practically forgotten. They tore at each other with teeth and claws, all the while following Emily. The coppery smell of blood mixed with the cinnamon and musk.

Defeating the two males was the priority. Only after, could Draco claim his mate. He took to the air, but his timing had been imperfect. Emily had just swerved and nearly flew into him but managed to swerve again, but it had surprised her enough to slow her down a little. The two dragons snatched up each of her wings in their talons. Emily froze. If she struggled, the talons would rip her wings enough she wouldn't be able to keep herself in the air.

If she was in pain, she hid it well. "_This isn't the way it works. You're supposed to fight each other and the winner is allowed to come after me,_" Emily tried to explain. Maybe the other males hadn't been taught correctly, if at all. "_Nathaniel, John, let go!_"

Which name belonged to which dragon, Draco didn't know, or care. He snarled and tried to attack with claws, fangs, and tail, but they never let go of her even when they fought back. And then Draco was momentarily forgotten as they started to fight each other. They still hadn't let go.

Draco flew in close to Emily's wings and closed his jaw tightly into the gold's leg. Sharp teeth drew blood. He was about to try and snap the bones when the gold dragon lashed out blindly with his other leg. Draco moved out of the way in time to not get hit.

It all happened within a few seconds. Emily was jostled and the green dragon shifted his talons to have a better hold of her, which meant he tore right through the wing membrane with one leg and snapped her bone with the other leg. The gold dragon's claws that were meant for Draco dug into the side of Emily's neck, obviously hitting a major artery as blood gushed out.

In shock, both green and gold dragons let go. Her wings were useless. She couldn't save herself as she solidly smacked into the jutting rocks of the terrain. Draco went after her but he knew it was too late. There was no way she could heal from all of the injuries, if she wasn't dead already. The other males landed beside him, silent.

Her scent was still very strong, permeating the air, but her presence in their minds was gone.

"_Emily…_" mindspoke the green quietly.

Well, someone needed to take action. "_You!_" Draco mindspoke to the green dragon. "_Contact her parents. They need to know what happened._"

The green dragon didn't protest, only nodded his head. "_I don't want to be here when they come, though. Her father would kill us._"

The gold's wings twitched. "_Then I suggest you not be here if you want to live,_" he mindspoke.

Knowing they were right, Draco wanted to leave too. He also had to get back to Hogwarts before morning, or else he'd be found out. The adrenaline rush was gone, and it left him completely exhausted. They all had thoughts of self-preservation as they all took off, not bothering to continue their fight.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I think this is what you've all been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter Six.

Harry had been waiting since dinner time. The scent had prevented him from transforming back. He waited for the scent to go away. He waited for Malfoy to come back. He hoped Ron and Hermione weren't too worried. So far, he was safe within the Forbidden Forest.

It was very early morning when the scent finally started to dissipate. Harry transformed back into human form and was about to head back inside the castle—if Malfoy had claimed the female as his mate, then he might not be coming back tonight—when a familiar glisten of white scales in moonlight caught his eye. There was something wrong with the way the figure moved.

Malfoy landed in the most ungraceful way Harry had ever seen. He'd clumsily descended and didn't seem to have enough energy to use his wings to slow himself and he tumbled to a stop, most likely adding to the injuries he already had. Blood dripped down his white scales and he was obviously in pain.

"Malfoy! What happened to you?" Harry avoided Malfoy's wings and tail as he rushed to his side.

"_There were other dragons,_" mindspoke Malfoy, panting hard.

"Other dragons after the same girl?"

"_Yes. When that happens, the males are supposed to fight until there is an obvious victor._"

"Who won?"

"_Nobody, actually._"

Harry could sense Malfoy's feelings of disappointment and anger in his mind. "And the girl? What happened to her?"

"_When more than one male comes to mate they fight until there is an obvious victor,_" Malfoy repeated. "_Then the victor gets to go after the girl. She has her own test to make sure the potential mate is worthy._"

"But you said there wasn't a victor." Harry felt like he should do something about Malfoy's wounds.

"_They went after her before a victor was determined. She was brought into the middle of the fight and basically torn apart._" Malfoy bared his fangs in anger. "_They killed her._"

"I'm sorry," Harry said. He really wanted something to be done about Malfoy's wounds. "You're torn up pretty good yourself. You should go to the hospital wing."

"_No! Dragons have the ability to heal themselves but they need energy for it._"

"Where does the energy come from?" So Malfoy could heal himself, what a relief.

"_Don't you know anything, Potter? Basic biology—energy comes from food._"

Harry smiled. "It's that simple? I thought it was going to be some complex magic thing or other."

"_Sorry to disappoint._"

"Should I go to the kitchens and bring you something?"

"_No. Do you know how to hunt?_"

"No."

"_Do you think you could figure it out?_" Malfoy's tongue swept across his lips, wiping up some of the dripping blood.

"Not very quickly."

Draco's was sounding more and more exasperated in Harry's mind. "_Do you know any healing spells?_"

"A few, but I'm not sure how well they'll work on you in this form." Harry was beginning to feel particularly useless.

"_Shifting forms takes more energy than healing._"

"Maybe you should shift anyway. I mean, if it takes energy to do both, then it's better for me to heal you in human form than for you to heal yourself and be unable to change back."

Malfoy paused. "_I'm trusting you,_" he finally mindspoke. He propped himself up against a thick tree trunk and slowly started to shift into human form.

Harry couldn't look away. It was a strange thing to witness. Wings hunched and then molded with Malfoy's back. The scales softened and then disappeared into the skin. His whole figure shrank, tail shrinking away completely. Fangs shown in a grimace of pain, turned into softer teeth. His hair was matted and both hair and skin were smeared with wet and dry blood. He wasn't wearing any clothes.

Harry's breath caught. "Holy crap."

Malfoy's voice was hoarse. "Like what you see?"

"Not that." Harry tried very hard not to blush, but he wasn't sure he succeeded. "Your wounds just look so much worse in this form." Harry tried to remember how his visits went at the hospital wing. "Some of this healing would be faster if we used potions."

"If you can find some quickly without anyone finding out—"

"There's a first-aid kit in the Quidditch locker rooms." The pitch wasn't far and nobody would be there at this hour.

"Then hurry," Malfoy said weakly. He looked like he was about to pass out.

Harry ran to the locker rooms. He had his wand on him and cast _lumos_ so he could see in the unlit building. He found the medical kit right where he'd remembered it, attached to the wall near the locker room door. He took it down, tucked it under one arm, and ran back to the Forbidden Forest. Running on two legs was almost painfully slow.

Panting, Harry set the box down beside Malfoy and started rummaging through it. He recognized several of the vials and took one out. "This is a pain reliever." He held it out to Malfoy, and then snatched it back when he noticed how shaky Malfoy's hand was. Ignoring the small whimper that Malfoy gave, Harry uncorked the vial and held it to Malfoy's lips. The blond drank it eagerly.

Harry pulled a booklet from the bottom of the box. He flipped through it. "These are instructions on how to heal certain wounds."

Malfoy mindspoke, "_You're trying out spells you've never used before on me?_"

"What other choice do I have?" Harry pulled out small round metal container. "This is for bruises."

"Serious injuries first, Potter."

"Right." Harry searched the booklet on how to treat deep gashes, stopping when he found the right section. "There should be a salve for deep cuts. After applying it, any cut-healing charm should heal the wound completely." The book had a picture of what the salve container looked like. He found the container in the first-aid kit.

Looking at Malfoy again, Harry realized he'd need to clean him up before healing him. He cast the few cleaning spells he knew—it would have to do. Harry contemplated handing the salve to Malfoy and letting him apply it to the cuts, but the wounds looked so terrible Harry decided it was better he do it.

Harry worked mechanically and clinically, moving around Malfoy so the blond didn't have to move.

"_How long were you in the forest?_" Malfoy mindspoke.

Harry had been working silently for long enough to become very aware how quiet the forest was. Afraid that if he spoke out loud it would sound like he was using _sonorous_, he chose to mindspeak back. "_I couldn't change back because of the scent. You said it was pheromones?_ _Are other dragons attracted to the pheromones of dragons of the blood?_"

Malfoy's face twisted in disgust. "_No—thank goodness—only other dragons of the blood can smell it. Dragons of the blood can only mate with other dragons of the blood._"

"_What about humans? You were dating Pansy a couple years ago._"

"_I would have left her in a heartbeat as soon as the pheromones reached me. My father taught me that dragons of the blood will only be satisfied to mate with their own kind._" Malfoy seemed to be recovering, but he didn't move as Harry tended to him.

Malfoy continued. "_Fall and winter is mating season for dragons of the blood. During this season it is easier to let some dragon traits spill over into the human form because your body wants to mate._"

"_All of this because my Animagus form is a dragon._"

Harry finished with the cuts and grabbed the bruise cream. When Malfoy didn't move to take it from him, Harry took it upon himself to apply that one as well. This time though, without the blood and gore in the way, the situation started feeling very intimate as he scanned Malfoy's pale skin for bruising. His face grew hot as he massaged the cream into the skin. It didn't help that Malfoy was watching him very intently.

"_There must still be pheromones in the air,_" Harry mindspoke.

"_Why? Are you still turned on?_" Harry chose not to answer, knowing that would be answer enough. "_Me, too._"

Harry finished with the bruise cream and watched the discoloration vanish from Malfoy's skin. The blond looked completely healed as far as Harry could tell. Harry wanted to examine the blond's countenance, but the same thing that had prevented him from making eye contact was still there.

Malfoy leaned forward until their foreheads almost touched. Harry closed his eyes, the only thing he could do to avoid eye contact.

"_Potter, kiss me._"

The command sent a thrill through Harry. He tilted his head and leaned forward, hoping Malfoy closed the distance because he hadn't opened his eyes to see if he was doing it right. It would be extremely embarrassing if it was an awkward kiss or if it missed Malfoy's face completely!

Malfoy did meet him halfway. It was a needy kiss. Hands started wandering.

Minutes later, they had brought each other off and were cleaning up when Malfoy mindspoke, "_This was a one-time thing, Potter. Don't tell anyone about this._"

A little confused as to why he'd found that so enjoyable, Harry replied, "_Sure thing. _…_Erm, Malfoy?_"

"_Yes?_"

"_We should find your clothes._"

Fully dressed and walking back to the castle, Harry wanted to break the silence, so he voiced something that had been bothering him. "You know, I get this weird feeling when I'm around you. I mean, I can't look you in the eye, and I don't feel like fighting against you at all."

Malfoy didn't respond right away. "Dragons of the blood are very similar to wolves because we live in packs and these packs usually consist of just family. Usually, if a dragon of the blood enters the territory of another dragon of the blood, they have three options: leave immediately, fight to the death, or join the pack."

"If your family is your pack, wouldn't your territory be your home?"

"Normally, but I decided to leave my pack when I turned eighteen. I wanted to start a pack of my own."

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I knew you were Harry Potter," Malfoy mindspoke. "If Harry Potter disappeared, he would be missed. And you submitted, so I didn't have to kill you."

"That means that our fight, it was to determine the…alpha?"

"Yes."

They made it back to their respective dorm rooms undetected.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

"Where did you disappear to last night, Harry?" Hermione demanded to know.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat in a circle of sofas near the Gryffindor common room fireplace.

Ron, who sat near Hermione—both of them across from Harry—said, "All of the teachers were worried, and when me and Hermione went to find you, we couldn't."

The corners of Harry's lips curved up. It was times like this that reminded him how much his friends loved him. Their worry was cute, and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Don't ignore us, Harry." Hermione set her textbook down on the coffee table with a little more force than she probably intended. Harry was sure she would've whapped him with it if they'd been close enough. "Malfoy left at the same time as you; were you together all night long?"

Harry knew he didn't want to tell them about what had really happened. First, this specific event was embarrassing. Second, his animagus form was a secret and he'd like to keep it that way. Third, Malfoy had ordered him not to tell anyone. He didn't see any harm in telling them that he had spent the time with Malfoy; he just couldn't tell them any more than that unless he made something up.

Harry answered, "Yes, I was with Malfoy all night long." If they wanted more information, they'd have to ask for it. This is what it must feel like to be a rebellious teenager talking with his concerned parents.

"And _what_ were you doing with him _all night_ long?" Hermione asked.

Ron sat up straight. "Were you dueling?" Ron's expression went from excitement to dismay. "You should've brought me along, Harry."

"We weren't dueling. We were…playing chess," Harry lied, but tried to cover his pause by tilting his head forward in a gesture of embarrassment. "Malfoy is just as good as you, Ron, and completely ruthless. You should challenge him sometime."

The dismay only deepened in Ron's face. "You could've played chess with me."

"Playing chess," repeated Hermione. "All night?"

The next lie came easier. "I also asked Malfoy to help me with my potions homework." Harry hoped very strongly that his friends didn't ask to _see_ the homework.

Ron's nose wrinkled like he'd smelt something foul. "Why go to Malfoy? Hermione can answer any homework questions."

Time to appeal to pathos. Harry leaned forward and rested his forearms on his knees. "Haven't you noticed none of the other Slytherins in his year came back to Hogwarts?"

Ron shrugged. "Less there are, the better."

Harry used his best pleading look. "Malfoy has no friends at school this year, and nobody wants to be associated with him."

Hermione's voice was flat as she said, "So you spent an entire night with him, becoming friends."

Another idea came to Harry, and he hoped it wasn't too obvious he was coming up with these on the spot, or coming up with them at all. "We were in the Slytherin dorms. He's the only one in his year, so he has an entire dorm room to himself. Before we knew it, it was past curfew and we decided it was best if I just stayed the night." It was a very good possibility that Malfoy had his own dorm room, Harry didn't know for sure.

Hermione, who had been sitting on the edge of the sofa, sat back. She muttered something that sounded like, 'Like curfew has ever stopped you before,' and then said more loudly, "I hope you know what you're doing, Harry."

Harry smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry so much. I have a very good feeling about this."

* * *

He had no visible injuries left, but Draco felt sore all over. To allow himself time to heal, he'd forgone his workout that morning. He'd had steak for breakfast and lunch and those meals had returned his energy.

He entered the library. He'd not had very much experience with the library bookshelves because his friends had always gotten the books for him, at his command.

Luckily, he spotted Potter working on homework at a table with Granger and Weasley.

Draco went confidently up to the table. "Potter, I need your help," he said, voice low. They _were_ in a library, after all.

Potter hopped out of his chair in a way that had Draco suppressing a smile. "Of course," said Potter, also trying to be quiet.

Granger and Weasley gave him strange looks, but didn't say anything.

Draco led him away from the group. "Help me find this book." He held up a slip of parchment with a title and author written on it.

"Shouldn't you be asking the librarian to help you?" asked Potter.

"I didn't ask the librarian; I asked you."

"I'll help you, all right? Don't get angry."

Maybe if Draco explained the situation, Potter would be more inclined to help him. "One of my friends suggested I read this book, but the title '_Famous Potions Masters in History, Their Famous Potions, and How to Brew Them_'does not tell me what section to find it in. It could be in Potions, History, or non-fiction."

"Can't you ask your friend what section it's in?"

Draco narrowed his eyes, and in a very serious tone said, "No. I can't." None of his friends had come back to Hogwarts and it would take hours, maybe even a whole day, before he got a reply by owl. It would be faster to just search for the book.

Potter's cheeks tinted pink. As if reading Draco's mind, he said, "Sorry, I forgot."

Potter reached down and pulled Draco's hand up so he could read the parchment again. The act reminded Draco of Pansy and how she wasn't afraid of touching him.

Potter nodded and let go. "I'll go look in History and non-fiction. You look in Potions."

Potter was doing it again—avoiding making eye contact. Draco hadn't had this problem with his father, the only pack experience he had to draw from. Maybe that was because they were family and there was never any question who the alpha was because Draco hadn't come of age yet.

Draco had noticed that Potter hadn't made eye contact during any of their time together but he hadn't connected it with rank until Potter had pointed it out. He wondered if there was a way to fix it without changing rank.

He found the aisle for Potions and scanned the bookshelves until he found the right letter for the author's last name. Scanning more carefully, crouching so he could read the spines of the books on the bottom shelf easier, he found the alphabetical names that came immediately before and after the name he was looking for. Draco stood. The book wasn't there. Hopefully Potter had better luck.

"Malfoy," said Potter, coming down the aisle, "I found it. It was in History."

"Thank you." Draco took the book.

"By the way, Malfoy," said Potter, "Ron and Hermione were wondering where I went yesterday, so I told them," Draco's heart sped up as he assumed the worst, "that I was spending time with you, playing chess and doing homework and such. I hope that's all right."

Draco let out a silent sigh of relief, shoulders visibly relaxing. "Yes, that's fine."

Potter half turned and took a step in the direction of the table he'd been at. "If that's all you needed help with, I'll get back to my homework."

Draco nodded and Potter left.

Why had he even asked Potter for help? It wouldn't have taken long to search all three sections by himself. Something inside him was always pushing him to interact with Potter.

* * *

Harry met Malfoy as usual in the Forbidden Forest in dragon form the next night.

Malfoy mindspoke, "_Tonight, I'm going to start teaching you how to fight._"

Harry's tail twitched with reluctance at the word 'fight.' "_Fight?_" he repeated.

"_Yes. It's shameful to have a pack member unable to protect himself._"

"_There's nothing to protect myself from._"

"_Other dragons are our biggest opponent. Since our pack is small, you need to be able to help me defend this territory._" Malfoy's amusement at his own thoughts traveled through to Harry's mind. "_And if you ever want a mate of your own, you'll have to be able to fight for her._"

Having a dragon of the blood as a mate didn't sound like a bad thing to Harry, but he also thought having a human wife would be all right, especially since it seemed more likely. Being able to fight and defend himself would be a good thing to learn anyway.

Malfoy started on the lesson. "_First, you need to know the vulnerable points. These are the places you want to strike, and the places you want to defend. Vulnerable points are similar to a human's: eyes, snout, temple, neck, and wings._ _Unlike most dragons, dragons of the blood have thicker scales on their underside to protect them from below while flying. This makes that area less of a target, and not as necessary to defend._

"_To defend strikes at your face,_" the white dragon continued,"_bring your palm up quickly, the same way you would divert a punch in human form, or open your mouth and use your fangs. Diverting an attack requires your palm to be close to your face to begin with, or very fast reflexes and correct anticipation._ _Attack me with claws to face and I'll demonstrate._"

Even with the command, Harry was hesitant. He recognized the feeling for what it was—he couldn't attack his alpha.

When Harry only shifted but didn't otherwise move, Malfoy added, "_It can be a slow motion attack that's not threatening in any way. In fact, that's preferable so you can see what's happening._"

That Harry could do. Hand practically limp, he stretched out his arm in a slow motion swipe at Malfoy's face. Malfoy brought his palm up flat and pushed Harry's hand to one side while ducking in the other direction.

They did that a few times from one direction and then from the other before Malfoy suggested that they switch roles. Harry tentatively agreed. In slow motion, Harry successfully copied the blocking movement.

Malfoy got ready to practice-strike again. "_This time faster._"

The faster pace had Harry feeling uneasy.

"_Faster,_" Malfoy mindspoke.

This time as the strike came almost at full speed, and the same thing that kept Harry from attacking his alpha prevented him from blocking his alpha's attack. Claws made contact with scales and sliced them nearly taking out an eye.

"_Potter!_" Malfoy's anger flowed into Harry's mind.

The open wounds stung. Harry kept his eyes on the ground as he lowered himself to the ground in submission. He didn't like that anger directed at him.

"_Potter, look at me! Why didn't you block that?_"

When adults told you to look at them that usually meant making eye contact. Harry couldn't meet his alpha's eyes, so he brought his gaze up to the white scales of Malfoy's neck. "_I couldn't,_" he replied.

* * *

For some reason it was making Draco really angry that Potter wasn't making eye contact. Harry Potter shouldn't be _so _submissive to anyone.

Draco roared. "_Look at me! Look me in the eyes, damnit!_"

When Potter flinched, Draco calmed down. He gently placed a hand on the black dragon's uninjured cheek. "_Potter, as your alpha, I command you to look me in the eyes._"

Through their minds, through their magic, Draco could feel something change.

Green eyes of a predator glowed in the dim light and for the first time after the first submission made contact with pure grey eyes. Draco's breath caught. He withdrew his hand.

"_Get up, Potter. I'll show you how to heal yourself._"

Potter stood. "_Doesn't it require energy?_"

"_You're not fatigued, are you?_"

Potter shook his head. "_No._"

"_Then you'll be fine. Might need a snack before you go to bed though._"

When Draco was younger, his mother would guide his mind with hers to show him how to heal himself. He'd have to do the same with Potter. Draco mindspoke, "_I'm going to have to guide your mind, so open it up to let me in._"

"_How do I do that?_"

"_Think about opening your thoughts to me, just me. Think about letting me into your mind, about our minds connecting._"

They both closed their eyes and concentrated inwards. Draco was pushing against Potter's mind until it opened enough to completely let his consciousness in. He manipulated the magic he found there, turning it into healing magic and then pushing it at the injury. When the injury was healed, Draco withdrew from Potter's mind.

"_Dragons of the blood can heal completely, leaving no scar. The same magic is what gives us a long lifespan,_" Draco mindspoke to Potter. "_Can you remember what I did and do it yourself next time?_"

"_Yeah, I think so. It's similar to the transfiguration magic I used to gain my animagus form._"

"_Good, so now we can start our real training._"

Next Draco worked on teaching Potter how to block a strike at the face by biting at the striking limb. When they finally transformed back and headed for the castle, Draco knew he'd need a snack, too, before going to bed. Preferably a steak.

* * *

Harry and Malfoy had gone to the kitchens together. Harry had asked the house elves for something sweet first, but upon smelling Malfoy's steak, had quickly asked for a steak as well. They had eaten quickly and then gone their separate ways.

Harry had heard people saying that certain foods they ate just before going to bed had given them strange dreams, but the idea seemed ridiculous and lacked substantial evidence that food really was the independent variable. However, he wanted to blame the dream he had that night on the steak:

_The situation reminded Harry of the time he and Malfoy had kissed in the Forbidden Forest, except he wasn't in a forest at all, but in a four poster bed with the curtains drawn. Yellow firelight shone against the outside of the curtains, creating a soft glow within. _

_He was on top of someone, pinning the person to the bed. Harry liked this. He liked being in control. Harry then realized it was Malfoy, and now he could see the white-blond hair, grey eyes, and pale skin._

"_Potter, kiss me," commanded Malfoy. _

_Harry did so forcefully, grinding their bodies together, wanting to make the blond submit to him completely. _


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I guess I should have said at the top of the first chapter that the dragons look like the average western dragon. The best picture is the first image that comes up when you search "western dragon" in Google Images. Front and hind paws are exactly like in the picture.

The reason this chapter took so long to post was because there were a few parts (paragraphs or sentences here or there) that I felt didn't fit, so I tried for the longest time to rewrite them or replace them, but in the end I ended up taking them out completely.

* * *

Chapter Eight.

Malfoy continued to teach Harry how to fight for the next few weeks. Tonight would be a test of the skills Harry had learned so far. It would be a mock fight.

Already in dragon form, they traveled through the forest a ways from the castle so they wouldn't alarm anyone during their duel. Maybe it was because they were a pack and it was just the two of them, but Harry felt comforted by little touches between them. As they walked away from the castle they were close enough to each other that their wings brushed and sometimes their tails.

Malfoy mindspoke, "_We'll take to the air for this mock fight. You need to experience what it will be like in real life. Teeth and claws are permitted, but only shallow injuries. No time limit, no time outs, no points. We'll go until there's an obvious winner. Any questions?_"

Harry flashed fangs. "_When do we start?_"

"_The moment we're both in the air_."

Both white dragon and black dragon spread their wings simultaneously, and with a series of leaps and wing beats they were both airborne. They loosely spiraled together as they climbed higher. Flying was so natural to Harry. He loved it and was glad his animagus form had wings.

Getting a little impatient, Harry wanted something to happen already. When it was apparent that Malfoy wouldn't be attacking first, Harry tried to fly around him to attack from behind. Harry dove for the 'kill.'

Just as Harry got close, the white dragon spun and a wing knocked him in the temple and temporarily blocked his view, and then claws came right behind it but Harry ducked out of the way in time. There was the opening he was looking for. Harry grabbed Malfoy, and attempted to pin his wings with his own, but Malfoy snapped his fangs at Harry's wings and claws lashed out.

Harry backed off. In a real fight, being in that situation would result in more than just a few scrapes and bruises.

They chased each other all over the sky. Clouds were fun hiding spots, but only when gliding because beating wings ended up disturbing the clouds into wispy swirls.

Harry tried to use his dark scales to hide in the treetops. Though the first time he landed had sent a small flock of agitated birds into noisy flight and given away his position.

After a few failed attempts to attack Malfoy, Harry realized what he needed. Since Malfoy was stronger than he was, Harry would need to build enough momentum to deal damage. He made sure Malfoy didn't know where he was and then flew as high as he could, past the clouds and still higher until it was hard to breathe. He waited until he could see the white dragon far below and then tucked his wings in, plummeting headfirst straight at his target.

Harry tried to come at Malfoy's back so it would be harder for the white dragon to fight him off, but at the last second Malfoy had turned around. Harry slammed into his shoulders and sent them into a somersaulting fall.

The white dragon snarled and then snapped his fangs at the black dragon's neck. Harry met fangs with fangs. They struggled like that, falling straight through the trees, until they hit the ground. Harry had to pull his wings back so they wouldn't be crushed. Malfoy wasn't that lucky, roaring as he landed solidly on his back with Harry in mount position above him.

Malfoy pulled his wings in as close as possible. They weren't broken, just bruised. He quickly and effectively trapped Harry's limbs on one side. Harry knew what was coming next but was powerless to prevent it. Pushing up with his hips, Malfoy knocked Harry off balance and was able to switch their positions. In the moment that Harry was still disoriented from the swift change in position Malfoy got his fangs around Harry's neck and squeezed.

"_I win,_" mindspoke Malfoy.

Harry had lost but he didn't feel bad about it. In fact, it felt more like a playful game than a test of skill.

The white dragon's tail swayed back and forth, and in their position, it felt like Malfoy's tail was stroking Harry's. Each stroke sent a thrill through Harry, and he half expected Malfoy to start kissing him, or however dragons expressed something like kissing.

Harry would have gladly spent all night like this, if there hadn't been a tree root digging in his back. "_Er, Malfoy?_"

"_Good duel._" Malfoy backed away. "_You've learned quickly, but you still need more practice._"

* * *

Weeks went by as Harry's training continued. They hadn't stopped even when snow started falling. On nights where the weather was too harsh, they stayed in and did homework and played chess together in Malfoy's dorm room. Malfoy had him attending his morning workout routines too. Harry had had to start out easy and work his way up to a more intense workout, and he was still nowhere near the level Malfoy was at.

* * *

Draco received a very formal invitation from his father to come back to the manor for the holidays. Of course he would go home for the holidays. He loved his parents and couldn't imagine staying in the castle during the break.

Lucius and Narcissa met him at King's Cross station. From there, they walked a ways and then Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

As the house elves took their coats, Lucius said, "I'm surprised to see you alone, Draco. Shouldn't there be a girl with you?" It wasn't a disappointed tone, more of a curious one.

Narcissa smothered Draco in a very warm hug. "I'm just glad he's all right."

Draco asked, "You could smell the pheromones all the way over here?"

Lucius welcomed his son with a manlier hug. "I would be surprised if the smell didn't carry for thousands of miles. What happened?"

Draco told the story of how the girl died.

Narcissa held a delicate hand up to her mouth in shock. "That poor dear."

Lucius looked like he wanted to murder the careless dragons. "You would think that with fewer females available the others would be more careful, but instead they become desperate."

It was such a depressing topic that Draco wanted to change the subject. "Did you know Harry Potter became a dragon of the blood over the summer?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "That's impossible. You can't just _become_ of the blood."

"Even the title 'of the blood' means you either have the blood or you don't," agreed Narcissa.

"It's his animagus form, or so he says. He doesn't just become a dragon, but a dragon of the blood. I know because we can mindspeak to each other."

"Maybe he is a dragon of the blood but never knew it," said Narcissa. "He thinks it's his animagus form because that's the only time he's ever tried shifting forms."

Draco said, "That sounds logical."

Draco went on about the time he spent with Potter during the school term so far. Narcissa and Lucius exchanged an amused glance.

They hunted as a family that night. How Draco had missed hunting! He still hadn't taught Potter, so he made a mental note to do so soon.

When he finally went to bed, he was exhausted and had only a few seconds to realize how much he missed his own bed before he fell asleep.

_Draco was chained to his own bed in the mansion. Potter was there, holding a set of keys that presumably belonged to the locks on the chains. Instead of using the keys to unlock the chains, Potter gave a devilish smirk and tossed them over his shoulder and they seemed to vanish because Draco never heard them hit the ground. _

_Potter's actions from there were smooth and very deliberate and very arousing, and — _

—Draco reluctantly woke to the alarm he'd set for the morning.

* * *

It was mid-January, and Harry and Malfoy were currently dueling in dragon form. Harry was trying to pin the white dragon to the ground and was having a difficult time of it. Malfoy overpowered him and forced him to submit with fangs denting the skin above the black dragon's jugular.

"_You're so much stronger than me,_" Harry said, trying to point out the unfairness.

Malfoy briefly nuzzled Harry, which had become a common thing right after their duels. Harry couldn't recall when exactly that had happened, though. Neither of them ever said a thing about it. Harry nuzzled back.

"_You're good enough to do well against most dragons,_" mindspoke Malfoy. "_I've just been training a lot longer than you have._"

"_So when we smell pheromones again, I'll be able to try and win the girl?_" joked Harry.

Malfoy's answer was serious. "_I have power over you, so you'll actually need my permission. Within packs, only the alpha is allowed to have a breeding partner._" Then he turned less serious. "_Plus, do you really think you could win against me?_"

"_No,_" Harry replied truthfully.

* * *

On "transformation nights" as Harry had come to think of them, he only got a few hours of sleep before he had to wake up early for their daily workout.

So far, Harry's healing abilities had prevented him from getting sick, but this morning he felt awful and no matter how many times he pushed his healing magic at it, it didn't go away. He put on his exercise clothes anyway and met Malfoy out by the Quidditch pitch.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Are you hungry? You're clutching your stomach."

"I'm not sure it _is_ my stomach, but it hurts," said Harry. He must have looked like he was about to fall over because Malfoy put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Have you tried healing it?"

"Yes, but it won't go away. It's similar to the tight, nauseating feeling you get when you're anxious, but stronger."

"Maybe after moving around, you'll feel better. Let's get started." Malfoy's steadying hand clapped him on the shoulder. "Do two laps around the pitch for a warm up. Then do two minutes of pushups. Run a lap. Two minutes of sit ups. Run a lap. Two minutes of butterfly kicks. Run a lap. Two minutes of dips. Run a lap. Two minutes of pushups again. Then a break. When you run, go at one hundred percent for as long as you can."

Harry grumbled, "Heartless bastard."

Malfoy didn't grin, but his amusement showed clearly in his eyes. "Sorry, what was that? Did you say you wanted more laps?"

Harry let his horror show. "Please no."

"Then get going!"

Focusing on the rest of his body took Harry's mind off of the pain from earlier. By the end of the entire workout, he really did feel better.

By the time Harry got to breakfast with Ron and Hermione, the discomfort had come back.

Hermione asked, "What's wrong, Harry? You look a bit pale."

Harry piled the closest foods onto his plate. "I'm fine. I'll feel much better after I've eaten."

Eating didn't make it better or worse. Harry tried not to shift in his seat too much during Transfiguration. He found himself regretting not sitting down next to his alpha. Even when the blond was taking notes, he had this elegance about him—his posture, the flourish of his quill, the way he glanced up every once in a while. From this distance, Harry could tell that Malfoy's notes were very well structured, unlike Harry's, which were usually one large block paragraph.

About halfway through the lesson, Hermione's elbow jabbed harshly into Harry's. When he looked at her, she glanced pointedly at his parchment. It was blank when he should have been taking notes. Maybe he could ask to copy Malfoy's notes later.

* * *

It hadn't been obvious during their workout, but during breakfast Draco could tell Potter was still in pain. Stubborn fool probably hadn't allowed himself to get a proper examination from the school nurse.

During Charms, Potter sat a few rows in front of Draco. The stadium seating of the classroom let him see everything the brunet was doing. Potter ran his hand through his hair more often than usual, and when it wasn't messing with his hair his hand was clenched in a fist.

Draco mindspoke, "_Potter, haven't you taken any medication for the pain?_"

"_I've taken a few pain relieving potions, but they keep wearing off._"

"_If it bothers you too much, have the nurse examine you._"

"_Will do._" Potter ran his hand through his hair again.

A muscle in the side of Draco's nose twitched in his agitation. "_And stop doing that._"

"_Doing what?_" Potter asked innocently, as he ran his fingers through his bangs.

"_That._" Draco could practically feel Potter grinning in his mind.

Potter's right hand was fidgeting with his quill, but failing to take notes. Potter's mindspeech held an amused lilt. "_Is it distracting?_"

Draco refused to answer 'yes'. "_Maybe for you; you haven't taken any notes yet._"

"_I can just look over your notes later. What did I miss?_"

Good question. Having truly been distracted, Draco's parchment was equally blank. Trying not to hesitate too long in answering, Draco tried to pull up what he remembered from their assigned reading. "_We're learning about attaching charms to talismans. The most common talismans are for luck, energy, happiness, or small glamours._"

"_I gathered that from the reading. Has Flitwick said anything else?_" Potter waited for a response and when he didn't get one he said,"_Your hesitation tells me you might need to borrow notes too._"

"_Shush, you_."

Potter didn't mess with his hair the rest of the lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

In another month it would be spring, but the temperatures at night could have fooled everyone into thinking the winter could last forever. As cold as it was, Draco could withstand it better than any human. He his coat and clothes in preparation to shift form.

Transforming into his true form was one of the best feelings ever. It was like removing something constricting. Bones and muscles stretched and rearranged. Skin hardened into scales. Teeth and nails sharpened into fangs and talons respectively. Tail and wings emerged.

Potter was there and shape shifting with him. Potter's black scales brought back Draco's memory of the dream he'd had the night before. It was the same person who was always in his dreams, Draco was sure of it. This time, however, instead of smooth skin, there had been rough scales. Black scales. There was no denying whom it was Draco had been dreaming about.

The pain Potter had been feeling had lessened and eventually disappeared. Draco was glad, because it had worried him. Frustratingly, Potter had stubbornly refused to go to the hospital wing the entire time.

Potter joined him a few seconds later, already in shifted form. His head was ducked, reminding Draco of the time when Potter couldn't look him in the eyes.

Before Draco could ask what was wrong, Potter mindspoke, "_Malfoy,_ _I—I think I just discovered something about myself today. I'll understand if you don't want to be around me anymore._"

"_What are you talking about? Do you understand that I'm your alpha and I'll take care of you?_" Draco tried to move closer to Potter, but the other dragon moved away.

Potter fidgeted his wings and tail and flexed his talons. "_There's no easy way to say this—I'm pretty sure I'm gay._"

Draco blinked. That was it?

"_You hate me don't you?_" Potter mindspoke.

Draco could clearly feel Potter's hurt and shame. This time, he moved swiftly so Potter didn't have a chance to escape and nuzzled him along his jaw and neck.

"_No, I don't hate you. In fact, I'm kind of relieved. This means I will never have to fight with you over the females._"

"_You don't have to sound so happy about it._"

Draco laughed. "_You don't want me to be angry, but I'm not allowed to be happy either?_"

Potter showed his fangs in a dragon grin. "_Not _that_ happy._"

Draco couldn't get enough; he kept nuzzling Potter, who had started to return the gesture. "_You smell so good,_" mindspoke Draco, nostrils flaring.

"_Thanks?_"

"_You're not supposed to smell good. Only girls are supposed to smell good._" Without quite knowing why he was doing it, Draco experimentally tasted the black scales in the soft patch where jaw connected to neck.

Potter jumped back. "_Malfoy!_"

Draco snapped out of whatever trance he'd been under. "_Erm, sorry._" He quickly debated whether it would be acceptable to call off their usual dueling and go back inside. Maybe it would be better to let Potter decide. "_Do you still want to duel?_"

"_Can we go flying instead?_"

Draco liked that suggestion. "_We can._"

They flew until they were exhausted. Chasing each other and racing. Draco may have been the stronger of the two, but Potter was faster than he was in the air. They played a game, seeing who could fly the highest straight up and then dive the fastest.

When they landed, Draco immediately shifted back into human form and pulled on his clothes. When he turned around, Potter hadn't shifted form yet. "Aren't you coming, Potter?"

"_I'm stuck. I'm trying to change back, but I can't! I'm not doing anything different, but it's not working._"

"Potter, clam down.I can try and help you, but you have to be calm." Once Potter was calm, Draco said, "I'm going to enter your mind like I did when teaching you how to heal. Remember, think open thoughts."

Last time Draco had entered Potter's mind, they had both closed their eyes; this time, they held eye contact, Draco's human eyes with Potter's cat-like ones. The magic he found in Potter's mind was already the right type of magic for transformation, but it was moving slowly, like a thick liquid made thicker when the temperature drops. He would just have to warm the magic up, so to speak, so it could move properly. Pushing his own magic at it, he tried to do just that.

When he pulled back out, Potter's green eyes were human, as was the rest of him.

Draco wasn't expecting it when Potter gratefully flung his arms around him.

"Thank you, Malfoy."

Potter's hair smelt of shampoo—it was pleasant, but not the same as the scent that Draco had been strongly attracted to earlier.

"Anytime," Draco replied.

* * *

The next day, Harry felt that if he had told Malfoy his new secret, he should also tell Ron and Hermione.

For their free period, Harry suggested they take a walk outside. It had snowed that morning so the grounds were covered in a thin layer of white.

They had been walking around the grounds aimlessly for a while, going around the castle, following the edge of the lake and the Forbidden Forest. They were circumventing the Quidditch pitch when Harry said, "Ron, Hermione, you guys are my best friends and I don't want to keep anything from you."

"You can tell us anything, Harry," said Ron.

"Thanks." Harry paused. He still couldn't come up with any other way to say this other than being extremely blunt. "I'm gay."

"Harry," Hermione said, "this doesn't change a thing; we'll always be here for you."

Ron said, "Yeah, this changes nothing between us. I would say that this means less competition to get the girls, but I already have my girl."

Harry smiled. "Malfoy said something like that, too."

"You already told Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She didn't sound jealous, just interested. "You two have gotten pretty close, haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you known you were gay?" she asked.

"I suspected I might be since around Christmas."

"Do you have a crush on Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry wondered what would have given that impression.

Ron scratched his nose. "Well, you've said his name a couple times in your sleep."

He blushed as he answered, "Maybe, but it's a very recent thing."

* * *

Charms, the next day, Harry was trying to take notes while at the same time prevent his fingers and toes from turning into talons. The bones in his hands and feet ached with the effort.

Maybe Malfoy would know what was going on.

"_Malfoy?_"

"_You smell it too?_"

"_Smell what?_"

"_You don't smell it? I could smell the pheromones since the beginning of class._"

"_I don't smell anything, but I do have another problem. My body wants to transform on its own. I don't know how much longer I can hold onto my human form. Do you know if it might be a dragon of the blood thing or an animagus thing?_"

"_Maybe we can ask Professor McGonagall after lecture if she's ever had the same problem._ _Can you hold out 'til then?_"

"_I think so._"

The lesson drug by, but thankfully came to an end.

Harry shoved his things into his book bag and practically ran over to Malfoy. "Let's go."

"_Hold onto your form, Potter. You've already got claws._"

Harry looked down at his hands in surprise. He hadn't noticed it earlier. Malfoy was right, the nails were thick and pointy, not quite talons, but definitely claws.

They found McGonagall in her classroom sitting behind her desk. She looked up as they came in. "Boys, what is it?"

Malfoy pulled Harry along. "Professor," Malfoy said, "we have a quick question about animagi."

"Yes?"

"Is it possible to get stuck in one form or another? And is it possible for your body to change without you telling it to, consciously or subconsciously?"

"There are talismans that can be worn or potions drunk to prevent transformation in either form. There are spells that can force a transformation. Otherwise, getting stuck in one form or another or transforming without wanting to is impossible."

"Thanks, Professor," said Malfoy, and yanked Harry right back out the door, leaving Professor McGonagall slightly stunned.

"So it's a dragon thing," said Harry. "It that a good or bad?"

"I don't know yet. Are you sure you can't smell the pheromones?" Malfoy asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head. "I don't smell pheromones at all." Malfoy had led him out onto the grounds and they were walking swiftly towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Well, I smell them. It's been the same intensity since Charms, and it hasn't gotten any stronger or weaker since stepping outside. Don't get mad, but I think it might be you, Potter." Harry was quiet, so Malfoy explained, "Dragons of the blood are unique. We're shape shifters. That's why we can take a human form. If we wanted to, we can shift into the opposite gender. You're gay, so your body is changing to attract males. That's why your body wants to transform—you're going into estrus."

"Actually, that makes sense. You remember when I was feeling sick not too long ago? Well, I did have the nurse examine me."

"What was wrong?"

Harry blushed heavily. This was extremely embarrassing. He tried to keep his voice low as he answered.

Malfoy gave him a sideways glance. "What was that, Potter? You're mumbling."

"I grew a uterus, okay!" There, he'd said it. His face was burning with embarrassment.

Malfoy stumbled a bit, but kept walking toward the forest. "No wonder you're giving off pheromones."

They reached the forest. Just being there made Harry want to take dragon form, but before he could start, Malfoy shoved him roughly against a thick tree trunk. Harry was being kissed before he knew what was happening. Harry had just started to melt into the kiss when Malfoy pulled away, leaving Harry leaning against the bark.

"Two things can happen, Potter. One, we wait just long enough for another male to come along and claim you, or two, I can claim you right now."

Harry hesitated, breathing deeply as his body strained to keep from transforming.

"Potter, make a decision or I'll make it for you."

_I need more time to think!_ "Can't I wait until I can make a decision based on love?"

"Dragons of the blood don't make this decision based on love; the decision is based on instinct."

Both of their bodies were shuddering as they tried to hold off the transformation. Harry's spine was burning with the effort. It reminded him of the way his lungs burned when he held his breath. The pain built, becoming so unbearable that his vision was starting to go black. He could feel the bark pulling at his clothes as he tipped sideways before losing consciousness for just a second. But a second was all it took for the magic to take control and shift him from human to dragon.

Malfoy had been standing close when they transformed, and as a result was pressed side to side with Harry.

If Harry wanted more time, he'd have to run. Leaping up quickly, he took to the air, wanting to get as far away as possible. He could hear Malfoy following him, but he wasn't worried because he was faster than Malfoy in the air.

The white dragon roared. "_Potter, come back here! Do you even know where you're going?_"

"_Away from you._" Harry pumped his wings even harder for emphasis.

"_Eventually, the forest will end, and you'll come upon muggle towns and cities. What will you do then?_"

"_I'll_ _keep flying._"

Harry frantically flew away from Malfoy. He really didn't know where he was going.

After about fifteen minutes of flying, Malfoy sounded much calmer as he mindspoke, "_If you keep going this way, we'll come across my father's estate._"

"_You mean the Malfoy manor?_"

"_Yes. We shouldn't fly that way though—it's my father's territory._"

Harry very slightly tipped his wings to the right, changing his course. "_Is this better?_"

"_We should be all right now,_" Malfoy assured.

A female voice interrupted them. "_Draco, is that you?_"

"_Mother. Potter and I are flying close by._"

A voice that Harry assumed was Lucius's mindspoke, "_Is this anything to do with the pheromones?_"

"_It is everything to do with the pheromones,_" Draco replied.

Narcissa mindspoke, "_Another female coming into estrus so soon. Hopefully, one of you will be very lucky._"

"_I'm _not_ a female!_" mindspoke Harry, angrily.

"_Mum, Dad, Potter's gay,_" Draco explained.

They could practically hear Narcissa blushing as she mindspoke, "_Well, then hopefully you'll both be lucky. Let us know how it turns out. See you later, sweetie._"

Harry and Malfoy flew long enough that Harry was wondering if Lucius and Narcissa could still hear them when they mindspoke.

A new voice mindspoke, "_I thought I smelled something. Looks like the party already started._"

Malfoy growled. "_I recognize your voice. You're one of the monsters who helped kill Emily._"

"_It wasn't like we were _trying_ to kill her,_" the hidden dragon said defensively. "_I'll get the girl _this_ time._"

"_I'm not a bloody girl!_" Harry mindspoke.

"_Either way, it makes no difference,_" replied the other dragon.

Harry shuddered.

Malfoy mindsoke, "_We'll not have the same thing happen again. You duel me first. That's the rule, or did no one ever teach you that? No one touches him until there is a definite winner. The winner of our duel is free to chase after him._"

"_Fine, a duel. I'll kill you the same way I killed that green dragon._ _Duel starts NOW!_" A gold dragon shot out of the trees at Malfoy.

"_Malfoy!_" Harry mindspoke, but he needn't have worried because Malfoy swirled out of the way, avoiding the attack.

The gold dragon roared and Malfoy returned the roar, not intimidated.

"_Malfoy,_" mindspoke Harry, "_what do I do?_"

"_Keep flying, but stay close._"

Harry flew up higher and started to glide in a wide spiral around the area. He watched anxiously as they attacked each other. This was actually the worst form he had ever seen Malfoy have during a duel. Instead of precise maneuvers, he was simply attacking with claws, teeth, and heavy blows. He seemed to be controlled by anger and frustration. Harry now understood how Malfoy had come back so beat up the time before.

As the duel wore on, Malfoy calmed down. Relaxing, Malfoy started using some maneuvers Harry recognized. Malfoy became more aware of openings in the gold dragon's defense, landing more blows. His attacks and dodges became more fluid.

A strong hit from Malfoy winded the very battered gold dragon, and in the moment where he was struggling to take a breath, Malfoy came at the dragon from just the right angle to clamp his teeth on the gold's neck and let his momentum, body weight, and gravity swing him around, breaking the dragon's neck. The gold's wings crumpled and Malfoy let the body fall.

Malfoy had been impressive. Harry found the display of strength and intelligence very attractive.

Malfoy came up to glide alongside Harry. "_Harry, will you be my mate?_"

"_Yes_," mindspoke Harry, "_but you'll have to catch me first._"

Harry flew off. Malfoy didn't catch him for almost an hour. When he did, it was the most satisfying victory.

THE END

A/N: Thank you for reading and thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! Every single one of them made my day. :)


End file.
